1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a water, coffee, tea apparatus and a milk, coffee, tea apparatus, methods for their use, and products therefrom.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Numerous apparatus have been designed to prepare coffee or tea in a microwave oven. A microwave oven coffee maker consist of a microwave transparent pot or cup, designed to receive a measured quantity of water, and a brewing basket or support surface for the receipt of this measured amount of coffee. The coffee may be loose or packaged in flow-through filter bags. In a microwave oven, water is heated to its boiling point. Thereupon, the hot water is mixed with a predetermined quantity of coffee and brewed or steeped for a predetermined time.
Representative, prior art, patents for brewing coffee and tea follow: Keating, U.S. Pat. No 2,935,928; Serio, U.S. Pat. No. 3,174,424; Perlov, U.S. Pat. No. 3,215,060; Freedman, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,104,957; Slangan, et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,233,325; Koral, U.S. Pat. No. 4,381,696; Derby, U.S. Pat. No. 4,495,392; Welker, U.S. Pat. No. 4,721,835; Dorby, U.S. Pat. No. 4,756,915; and Katz, U.S. Pat. No. 5,079,396. Each, of these beverage makers, employs its own unique operating sequence to prepare a particular beverage.
One plunger type coffee maker, U.S. Pat. No. 1,346,485, teaches to prepare coffee by enclosing coffee grounds between two metal disks of a piston type apparatus and to disengage this metal disc sandwich in the brewed coffee.
The prior art teaches to brew coffee by soaking coffee grounds for an extended period of time (for example, six to eight hours or overnight) in water. Prior art teaches to steep tea as follows: 1. Use cold, fresh water. Cold water contains a lot of oxygen which gives the tea its full flavor. 2. Do not overfill the strainer. Tea leaves need room to swell in order to give off their full flavor. 3. Reckon with one teaspoon (2 g.) per cup, then add one for the pot. 4. Pour water onto the tea the moment it starts to boil. Do not allow it to "over boil" since the oxygen is boiled off. 5. Let the tea stand and draw for about five minutes depending on the type tea. 6. Lift out the tea-holder and stir the tea.